Creating custom sensorized structures for the human body can be time and cost intensive, and in many cases each particular user requires redesigning it from the start. Streamlining the capability to embed sensing elements into structures can provide greater quantitative feedback to users, medical practitioners, researchers for ergonomic comfort, patient exercise progress during a physical therapy regime, monitoring tools for patient evaluation, and assistive tools worn daily to improve quality of life.